


Come Back To Me

by TalathAmanya



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, s03e20 Kansas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalathAmanya/pseuds/TalathAmanya
Summary: Episode tag to s03e20 "Kansas"





	

 

I do not own _Once Upon A Time_ or any of the characters or places used in this story.

* * *

 

 

Emma pressed her lips to Hook’s, and felt a strange warmth envelop her mouth as she forced a breath full of badly needed oxygen into the pirate’s lungs. Her magic left her in a steady stream, like someone was peeling a layer of skin off of her body–leaving her slightly lightheaded and distinctly colder. She shivered. Cupping Hook’s jaw with her hand, she leaned close and anxiously scanned his lax face for any sign of life.

“Hook…come back to me.” The words had barely escaped her mouth before the pirate bucked and then gagged beneath her hands, his movements jerky and weak as his body seemingly lurched back to life. Cradling the back of his neck with her hand she helped him turn his head awkwardly to the side as he coughed up murky water that trailed down his beard and jacket. Closing her eyes in relief, Emma found herself letting out a sigh she hadn’t been aware she’d been holding. The coughing below her ceased, and Emma turned to look down at Hook.

“Swan…” The pirate’s voice came out in a gasp, and confusion flitted through his eyes before understanding quickly dawned. Shaky fingers came up to lightly brush against his lips and his gaze shifted to Emma’s.

“What did you do?” His voice took on a panicked note. “What did you do?!”

Emma didn’t answer except for a grimace when Hook’s question was quickly followed by a wet cough that brought up more water from his lungs. This time she helped him sit up halfway and gently turned him onto his side after which he proceeded to retch onto the damp grass.

“Easy, there. You nearly drowned.” Emma paused, and then with a sour face added as an afterthought, “You _did_ drown.” Hunched over, the pirate gave her a unamused look as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and coughed several times again. Emma did her best to smile, but under the circumstances she just didn’t feel like doing anything but shaking her fist at the sky and yelling. Zelena won, and she was magic-less now. That wasn’t good. At least Killian wasn’t dead. Wait, _Killian_? When did he become more than just Hook? _Maybe when I kissed him back to life_ , Emma thought.

“Swan, we need to get back to your parents.” Shaken out of her thoughts Emma turned back to the situation at hand, and grabbing Killian’s elbow helped him to stand up. He wavered slightly and she strengthened her supportive hold on him, watching him carefully as the blood drained from his face in a sudden blood rush and he leaned into her for a second. Unbidden concern filled her chest and Emma started talking in an attempt to distract herself.

“Looking a bit green around the gills there, pirate.”

Hook tossed her a light glare, but there was a small smirk dancing around his lips. He opened his mouth to say something, and Emma braced herself for a crass innuendo, but it never came.

“Thank you, Swan.”

Emma just about keeled over in surprise at his words, but caught herself in time. She couldn’t quite help the smile that snuck onto her face. Letting go of his elbow she started walking across the grass, deliberately not looking at him.

“You’re welcome, Hook.”

_It was worth it._


End file.
